La perte
by SheeriosPotterhead
Summary: Pansy et Blaise vont se rendre compte que la perte d'un être peut changer une vie ... OS Blaise/Pansy


_« Je suis désolé madame Zabini , vous venez de perdre le bébé. »_

Cette phrase raisonnait dans la tête de Pansy depuis des semaines , elle n'en dormait plus la nuit , elle se forçait à communiquer avec Blaise , son mari et elle n'allait plus aux réunions que ses amis organisaient.

Elle avait perdu son bébé sept semaines plus tôt alors qu'elle était enceinte de trois mois et demi , elle avait eu faim un soir où Blaise n'était pas encore rentré et avait voulu descendre à la cuisine de son manoir pour se préparer quelque chose mais en descendant les escaliers une marche lui avait échappé , elle était restée inconsciente jusqu'au retour de son mari une heure plus tard. Blaise l'avait emmené à Sainte Mangouste dès qu'il l'avait découverte puis il avait du attendre jusqu'à ce qu'un médicomage vienne lui dire que sa femme allait bien mais que son enfant n'avait pas survécu au choc.

En se réveillant , Pansy avait directement demandé comment allait son bébé , et avait fondu en larmes en entendant la réponse.

Elle s'enfermait désormais dans sa chambre , essayant d'imaginer à quoi pourrait ressembler sa fille ou son fils . Elle aurait avoir voulu un garçon , brun comme son père mais avec les yeux verts de sa mère , elle l'aurait aimé de tout son cœur , le samedi il aurait été apprendre le quidditch avec Blaise et son parrain , Drago . Il aurait été à Poudlard où il aurait grandi , sa petite amie aurait été la plus chanceuse du monde.

Elle aurait voulu une fille aussi par la suite , son frère l'aurait protégé , sa mère lui aurait appris les choses de la vie , comment se comporter avec les garçons et ne pas se laisser faire.

Pansy Zabini imaginait la vie qu'elle aurait pu avoir si elle n'était pas tombé des escaliers ce soir là , si Blaise était rentré plus tôt de son travail , si ils avaient vécu dans un appartement , si cette satanée Granger n'avait pas fait interdire les elfes de maison après la guerre.

Elle s'en voulait , elle en voulait à la terre entière , personne ne pouvait la comprendre , personne n'essayait de la comprendre .

Son médicomage lui avait dit qu'elle avait une chance minime de retomber enceinte , Blaise avait dit que ce n'était pas grave , qu'ils adopteraient. Comme si elle pouvait imaginer adopter un enfant, la mère de son mari l'insulterait et Blaise se rendrait compte que sa femme est une bonne à rien , incapable de lui faire des enfants …

Elle se sentait seule , incomprise , heureusement qu'il était là _lui _…

* * *

><p>Blaise Zabini soupira , il avait rendez vous avec un client de son cabinet d'avocat pour déjeuner mais il n'avait aucune envie de s'y rendre. Il avait l'impression que depuis sept semaines Merlin s'acharnait sur lui , rendant les jours de plus en plus éprouvant , l'éloignant de la femme de sa vie.<p>

Il aimait Pansy plus que tout au monde et il était heureux qu'elle ait survécu à sa chute des escaliers mais il aurait aimé avoir cet enfant. Il savait qu'il n'était pas le plus à plaindre puisque ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait porté pendant trois mois mais c'était tout de même son enfant , à lui et à Pansy , c'était son bébé. Il l'avait aimé dès l'instant où sa femme lui avait annoncé , elle n'avait jamais voulu d'enfant et il n'avait jamais vraiment insisté.

Aujourd'hui sa femme s'éloignait de lui , elle se forçait à lui faire la conversation , elle l'aimait il en était sûr mais elle ne lui disait plus , lui essayait de lui dire dès qu'il le pouvait , il ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente seule. Il aurait pu prendre un ou deux mois de vacances pour s'occuper d'elle mais son mental ne le lui permettait pas , il finirait pas faire une dépression , il en était persuadé . Il préférait travailler plus , rentrer tard et penser le moins possible …

* * *

><p>« Comment va Pansy ? » demanda Drago Malefoy alors que lui et Blaise était réunis chez le blond un samedi soir .<p>

« Toujours pareil , elle dit que ça va » Marmonna Blaise .

Drago hocha la tête , il avait toujours été ami avec Blaise et Pansy , c'était les seules personnes qui ne l'avaient pas laissé tomber après la déchéance de sa famille , avec Théodore Nott .

Il ne savait pas qui des deux était le plus à plaindre , Pansy puisqu'elle avait perdu le bébé qui était en elle ou Blaise qui avait toujours voulu avoir des enfants et qui s'éloignait de sa femme pour ne pas faire une dépression . Il savait que son meilleur ami allait mal mais qu'il essayait de le cacher .

« Je pourrais passer la voir demain matin avec Astoria puis on irait déjeuner tous les quatre au restaurant italien sur le chemin de traverse , je sais que c'est le préféré de Pansy ».

« Impossible j'ai rendez vous avec un client à midi et demi , une affaire de divorce qui … »

«... ne pouvait visiblement pas attendre lundi » coupa Drago « on est dimanche demain Zabini , dimanche tu sais ce jour où on se repose , comment veux tu que Pansy aille mieux si tu te mets à l'éviter même le dimanche ».

« Je ne l'évite pas ! Si je reste à la maison je vais devenir barge et elle n'a pas besoin d'assister à ça »

* * *

><p>Lorsque son mari rentra , Pansy rangea son magasine féminin sur la grossesse dans sa table de nuit puis se mit dans son lit affichant un sourire forcé .<p>

« Comment c'était chez Drago ? » Demanda t-elle essayant de s'intéresser à ce que Blaise allait lui répondre .

« Comme d'habitude , il te passe le bonsoir »

Il s'avança pour l'embrasser et la jeune femme se demanda si il ne se forçait pas , après tout elle était repoussante ces derniers temps , elle traînait dans le même jogging informe depuis trois jours .

« Et toi , ça a été ? » questionna Blaise .

« Oh oui , la routine , j'ai été chez Millicent cette après midi puis je suis allée m'acheter un nouveau vernis à ongles et je suis rentrée » s'enthousiasma la jeune femme .

En réalité elle était restée chez elle toute la journée , elle savait que Millicent la couvrirait si Blaise venait à aller lui demander quant au vernis , son mari ne s'intéressait que très peu à ses produits d'entretien et n'allait certainement pas aller vérifier sa boîte de maquillage , ça elle en était sûre .

« Pansy ? » demanda Blaise en se déshabillant afin de s'allonger dans son lit .

« Oui ? »

« Je t'aime même si je travaille plus que la moyenne , je t'aime également plus que la moyenne et je ne veux certainement pas que tu l'oublies , tu es la femme de ma vie , je le sais depuis une éternité déjà et je ne veux pas que les récents événements nous sépare . »

" Je comprends que tu travailles beaucoup , si j'en avais un je le ferais également . »

Elle disait vrai , elle comprenait parfaitement , il se réfugiait dans son travail et pendant ce temps elle passait le plus clair de son temps avec un autre homme que son mari.

* * *

><p>« Allô ? Oui je sais je ne devais pas t'appeler mais Blaise a une réunion aujourd'hui et je me demandais si ça te disais qu'on se voit à l'endroit habituel ? Oui je sais on est dimanche mais il avait rendez vous avec un client important . C'est ok ? Je t'embrasse aussi . » Pansy raccrocha , elle se sentait toujours coupable avant et après de <em>le <em>voir mais pour le moment il était le seul à lui faire du bien .

Elle se retrouva donc du côté moldu dès qu'elle fut prête , il y avait un petit hôtel où peu de monde passait ce qui était parfait pour elle puisqu'elle ne voulait pas se faire surprendre , elle ne voulait pas blesser Blaise , elle voulait juste oublier pendant quelques heures , ce que son amant provisoire arrivait parfaitement à lui faire faire .

« J'arrive pas à croire qu'il est assez idiot pour te laisser en plan un dimanche » lui fit-il lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre.

« Ne l'insulte pas s'il te plaît , je l'aime et il m'aime également »

« Si tout va pour le mieux dans votre couple pourquoi je suis là ? » questionna t-il.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit , j'ai besoin d'évacuer la tension des dernières semaines. »

Il hocha la tête puis lui fit oublier pendant quelques heures à quel point sa vie était misérable.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Pansy entra chez elle le soir même , Blaise était déjà là assis sur le canapé du salon lisant le journal qu'il n'avait probablement pas eu le temps de lire le matin même. Il leva les yeux vers elle à la seconde où il la vit et lui sourit .<p>

" J'ai eu rendez vous avec un client aujourd'hui pour un divorce " annonça t-il.

Il se leva lentement et s'avança vers sa femme , il la trouva tellement belle , elle était devant lui épuisée , le visage fermé , l'air perplexe mais il la trouva magnifique. Elle représentait son monde , il ne pouvait vivre sans elle et continuer de cette façon à s'ignorer était impossible pour lui , il voulait retourner sur de bonnes bases avec son épouse.

" Je t'aime Pansy " lui murmura t-il .

Pansy le fixait , se demandant encore une fois si il se forçait à agir d'une telle façon avec elle , après tout elle avait perdu l'enfant qu'il avait toujours voulu avoir , elle avait gâché la vie parfaite dont elle n'avait jamais rêvé jusqu'au jour où le médicomage lui avait annoncé qu'elle attendait un enfant de son mari , la vie était tellement injuste.

" Je ne veux pas qu'on s'éloigne Pansy , je ne veux pas que l'on divorce , je veux rester avec toi jusqu'à la fin de mes jours , je t'aime tellement si tu pouvais ne serait ce qu'imaginer à quel point je t'aime et à quel point tu es importante pour moi . Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là ce fameux soir , tout aurait été différent si je n'avais pas eu à régler une affaire concernant des personnes que je ne connais pas , je t'ai abandonné pour des inconnus et j'espère que tu me pardonnes. "

Pansy le regardait bouché bée , alors c'était ça ? Il ne lui en voulait pas à elle , il s'en voulait à lui même de l'avoir abandonné huit semaines plus tôt alors qu'elle était enceinte de trois mois . Les larmes vinrent à ses yeux , Blaise l'aimait et se torturait l'esprit depuis des semaines et elle , elle jouait l'égoïste en ayant une relation avec un autre homme et en prétendant aller bien , elle s'était mariée avec lui pour le meilleur et pour le pire , elle aurait du lui parler des cauchemars incessants qui venaient chaque nuit , des horribles images qui lui venaient à l'esprit lorsqu'elle voyait des femmes enceintes ou avec des bébés . Tout était tellement difficile , pourtant si ils avaient eu le courage de se parler ils auraient pu affronter cette épreuve ensemble , au lieu de ça Blaise s'était réfugié dans son travail et elle avait joué la femme forte alors que personne ne le lui avait demandé , elle aurait pu se permettre d'être faible pour une fois dans vie , personne ne lui en aurait voulu.

" Je t'aime Blaise " murmura t-elle.

Elle ne l'avait pas dit depuis des semaines , pourtant à ce moment là c'était la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit , elle l'aimait , il représentait son avenir et quoiqu'il arrive elle savait qu'il serait là pour elle , il était tellement beau en face d'elle dans son costume à quelques milliers de gallions.

" Je sais que l'idée même d'adopter un enfant te rebute mais si tu ne peux plus en avoir , ce n'est pas grave Pansy , on a perdu un bébé ensemble , des millions de personnes ont déjà été dans la même situation et l'adoption d'un enfant leur a permis de s'épanouir de nouveau. On fait comme tu veux Pansy , si tu veux un enfant biologique , on aura un enfant biologique , si tu veux adopter , on adoptera , si tu veux un petit chien , on aura un petit chien . "

Pansy ricana , c'était Blaise tout craché , elle savait épousant qu'il lui ferait ses moindres caprices , avant même le mariage il lui avait déjà offert une bonne trentaine de bijoux .

" Le chien me parait bien pour l'instant et je dois réfléchir pour le reste Blaise , ça va être dur , on ne peut pas repartir comme ça sur l'idée d'un enfant "

Blaise acquiesça , il comprenait parfaitement , puis ils étaient encore jeunes et ils avaient du temps , beaucoup de temps.

Il s'avança une nouvelle fois vers sa femme et la serra dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser délicatement . Pansy y répondit instinctivement et prit la main de son mari pour l'amener vers leur chambre , tout allait bien finir entre elle et Blaise , il fallait juste qu'elle mette un terme à son histoire avec son amant et tout irait pour le mieux.

* * *

><p>" Comment ça tout doit finir entre nous ? " s"exclama l'amant de Pansy alors qu'elle lui disait qu'elle souhaitait arrêter de le voir .<p>

" Je t'avais prévenu , je ne t'aime pas , ou du moins pas le sens où tu le veux , Blaise et moi repartons sur des bonnes bases et je ne veux pas une nouvelle fois tout gâcher" expliqua t-elle.

" Donc tu te sers de moi et tu me jettes ? Est ce que tu lui as dit à ton Blaise chéri que tu tapais un de ses amis ? Est ce que tu crois qu'il serait content de l'apprendre ? "

" Tu ne lui diras rien , nous avons traversé une mauvaise passe mais il est mon mari et je l'aime plus que n'importe qui , j'aimais juste passer du temps avec toi rien de plus , ne lui dis rien s'il te plait ."

Il ricana quelques instants puis promit à Pansy qu'il ne dirait rien à son mari , ce qu'il la rassura , si Blaise l'apprenait il lui en voudrait pour de bon cette fois ci .

* * *

><p>Drago Malefoy était dans un bar avec Théodore Nott , il avait invité Blaise aussi mais ce dernier était trop heureux d'avoir retrouvé Pansy pour l'abandonner un samedi soir , et Drago ne pouvait lui en vouloir . Ils aimaient se retrouver le samedi soir c'était une sorte de tradition entre les trois amis .<p>

" Tu as eu une bonne semaine ? " demanda Drago en voyant Théodore se servir un quatrième verre .

" Horrible " marmonna Théodore , il était le seul de la bande d'amis à ne pas avoir de femme ou de petite amie , il aimait sa vie de célibataire , son père ne lui avait jamais mis la pression et il savait qu'il avait encore le temps pour se trouver la femme qui lui convenait.

Drago hocha la tête , Théodore avait été l'un de ses premiers amis , il l'avait connu avant Poudlard lorsque ses parents organisaient des déjeuners les dimanches midis , ils s'étaient tout de suite entendu. Théodore était posé , il aimait lire et restait la plupart de son temps seul , Drago était tout son contraire , ils se complétaient totalement. Drago l'avait considéré comme son propre frère durant toute son enfance , pourtant lorsqu'il avait rencontré Blaise lors de sa première année à Poudlard tout avait changé. Blaise était aussi posé , mais il avait quelque chose en plus , Drago et lui pouvaient passer des heures et des heures dans la salle commune à parler de la pluie et du beau temps . Blaise lui tenait tête et lui disait ce qu'il avait à lui dire quand il avait à lui dire , chose que personne n'avait jamais faite , même pas Théodore.

C'est à partir de là que Théodore avait été relayé au rang de second dans le cœur de Drago , c'était Blaise son meilleur ami , Blaise son frère , ils se confiaient tout , de leurs premiers baisers à leurs disputes avec leurs parents respectifs en passant par le jour où Drago avait été marqué. Pourtant l'amitié n'était pas chose commune chez les Serpentard , chacun essayait de créer des alliances qui lui permettrait d'être le plus populaire possible mais tout le monde savait dans les cachots que s'en prendre à Drago c'était s'en prendre à Blaise et vice versa .

" Ça ira mieux la semaine prochaine tu verras " affirma Drago après quelques minutes de silence.

" Je ne pense pas " répliqua Théodore. avant de finir son verre , il en réclama directement un autre au barman qui était à quelques mètres d'eux.

Drago le fixa , c'était son cinquième verre , il devait vraiment avoir eu une très mauvaise semaine , lui qui d'habitude s'en tenait à pas plus de deux verres. Il se demanda un instant si ce n'était pas à cause de l'absence de Blaise , après tout ils étaient censés se retrouver ici tous les samedis soirs mais il chassa rapidement cette idée , Théodore n'était pas du genre égoïste , pas du genre à en vouloir à un ami parce qu'il s'était réconcilié avec sa femme.

" Théo tu devrais peut-être ralentir avec la boisson " signala Drago alors que le barman ramenait le whisky que Théodore avait commandé.

" Tu m'emmerdes Drago je suis majeur , si j'ai envie de boire treize verres , je bois treize verres ".

" Dis moi au moins ce qui va pas pour que tu boives comme un ivrogne "

" Tout va très bien ." répliqua Théodore d'une voix froide.

Drago hocha une nouvelle fois la tête , si Théodore commençait à être agressif et à crier ils allaient se faire virer du bar .

" Arrête je vois bien que t'es dans un état pitoyable , tu bois , depuis le début de la soirée c'est moi qui engage la conversation et tu n'as même pas parlé du nouveau roman que je ne sais quel auteur a publié cette semaine "

Théodore finit son verre et se leva sans le regarder ni lui répondre , Drago cru d'abord qu'il allait demander au barman un nouveau verre puis il s'aperçut qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie. Drago souffla , sa soirée de détente était en train de se transformer en cauchemar , il aurait dû rester avec Astoria à la seconde où Blaise lui avait annoncé qu'il restait avec Pansy. Il finit son verre , se leva , appela le barman pour lui payer ses verres ainsi que ceux de Théodore puis il partit .

Il longea la rue perpendiculaire au bar puis tourna plusieurs fois dans des rues différentes .Il trouva Théodore quinze minutes plus tard en train de fumer une cigarette , ce dernier mit quelques secondes à reconnaître son ami .

" Tu veux pas me lâcher un peu sérieusement ? " cria t-il alors que Drago arrivait à quelques mètres de lui.

" Théo si t'as des problèmes , je peux t'aider ... "

" J'ai pas de putain de problèmes , je vais très bien et je ne vais pas me rendre malade à cause de lui. "

Il avait l'air perdu , il ne semblait plus rien savoir .

" Lui ? Tu as des problèmes d'argent ? Quelqu'un t'en veux ? On peut y aller avec Blaise si tu ... "

" Ne me parle pas de Blaise , putain "

" Quoi mais enfin Blaise veut t'aider , c'est ton ami ... "

" Oh s'il te plait Drago , ne commence pas la fabuleuse éloge de Blaise Zabini que tu me rabâches depuis qu'on a onze ans "

Drago ouvrit la bouche puis la referma , c'était ça son problème ? Il était jaloux de Blaise ? Blaise qui venait de perdre son enfant ? Blaise qui venait tout juste de se réconcilier avec Pansy ? Blaise qui lui venait toujours en aide lorsqu'il avait besoin de lui ?

Blaise était l'une des meilleures personnes du monde , il était tellement différent des autres serpentards qu'il cotoyait à l'école , bien sûr il était froid avec les autres maisons et avec les étudiants qu'il ne connaissait pas mais il était toujours prêt à tout pour les autres.

" Je ne comprends Théo , Blaise est ... "

" Je vais t'expliquer , Blaise est un putain d'enfoiré , il a toujours eu besoin de se mettre en travers de mon chemin , d'abord il y a eu toi , on se connaissait depuis toujours et il est arrivé la bouche en cœur et il a pris ma place ... "

" T'es vraiment en train de me faire une crise jalousie ? Non parce que ça ressemble à une conversation entre Brown et l'une des sœurs Patil . T'es autant mon ami que Blaise , voilà t'es content ? "

" Si tu savais comme je m'en fous de Blaise et toi , c'est pas ça le problème , je ... "

Il se calma , il ne semblait pas savoir si il devait continuer à parler ou si il devait se taire . Drago ne voulait pas le brusquer car il semblait vouloir lui dire pour quelle raison il semblait subitement détesté Blaise . Puis il parla , et Drago mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qu'il avait dit , il ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça .

" J'ai eu une relation avec Pansy mais elle y a mis un terme lundi " il avait juste murmuré cette phrase pourtant elle résonnait désormais dans les oreilles de Drago . Il avait eu une relation avec la femme de son meilleur ami et cette dernière avait du y mettre un terme car Blaise et elle étaient repartis sur de bonnes bases et c'est pour cette raison qu'il jalousait autant Blaise .

" Tu as fait quoi ? " murmura Drago , il ne semblait pas y croire , comment il allait pouvoir dire ça à Blaise qui depuis le début de la semaine se sentait mieux ? D'un autre côté il était impensable pour lui de ne pas le dire , il savait que si Astoria le trompait Blaise le lui dirait.

" Comment tu as pu lui faire ça ? " chuchota t-il comme si il avait peur d'être entendu. "Blaise est ton ami ... "

" Il n'est pas mon ami , il ne l'a jamais été , je restais avec lui juste parce que tu restais avec lui , je le déteste ".

" Tu me dégoûtes , tu n'es plus rien pour moi " fit Drago d'une voix froide , il le toisa une dernière fois puis tourna les talons , il devait rentrer chez lui et boire un verre , ou peut être deux ? Comment allait-il faire pour le dire à Blaise ? Il ne pouvait aller chez lui et lui dire alors que Pansy serait sûrement dans la pièce d'à côté , il devait lui dire dès qu'il le verrait et le plus rapidement possible , si il attendait trop Blaise lui en voudrait.

* * *

><p>Le lundi n'était vraiment pas un bon jour pour Blaise , c'était la fin d'un week end merveilleux passé avec sa femme , ils étaient restés au lit la plupart du temps ensuite ils avaient discuté au salon puis ils étaient retournés dans leurs lits et ils y étaient restés jusqu'à ce fameux lundi .<p>

Pansy était dos à lui préparant des œufs brouillés pour le petit déjeuner , elle portait la chemise bleu de son mari et Blaise s'imagina l'enlever ... Avant de se rappeler mentalement à l'ordre , si il s'autorisait de telles pensées il allait être en retard au travail.

" Voilà monsieur Zabini vos œufs brouillés , préparé avec amour par votre femme préférée "

" Merci beaucoup , mais la notion de " femme préférée " me laisse penser que j'en ai plusieurs , qui vous dit que vous êtes celle que je préfère ? "

Elle s'approcha de lui , posa ses œufs sur la table et s'installa sur ses genoux. Elle l'embrassa délicatement d'abord puis commença à chercher sa langue , Blaise répondit instinctivement à ce baiser mais il se força à l'arrêter lorsqu'il vit que les mains de Pansy était en train de déboutonner sa chemise .

" On a pas le temps pour ça , je risque d'être en retard " .

Pansy s'éloigna à regret de son mari et alla s'installer sur la chaise d'à côté , ce dernier attrapa son assiette et commença à manger . Pansy le regardait faire un sourire aux lèvres , ils avaient vraiment passé un week end fabuleux , elle avait hâte qu'il rentre ce soir . Elle avait craint toute la semaine dernière que Théodore aille voir Blaise pour lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux mais l'amitié entre lui et son mari semblait lui tenir à cœur puisqu'il n'avait rien dit.

" J'y vais , on se voit ce soir , j'essaierais d'être là de bonne heure , tu me manques déjà " Blaise l'embrasse délicatement sur les lèvres.

" Tu me manques encore plus "

" Essaies de ne pas rester là toute la journée , va voir Millicent ou Astoria ça te fera du bien . "

" Promis. "

* * *

><p>La journée de Blaise était éprouvante , en arrivant le matin même il avait appris que sa secrétaire était malade et que de ce fait elle ne pourrait venir travailler aujourd'hui , il devait donc se lever à chaque fois qu'une personne était à la porte . Puis il avait renversé son café sur son pantalon , heureusement pour lui il prenait toujours des vêtements de rechange qu'il gardait dans son bureau à cause de sa maladresse . Ensuite , l'un de ses plus gros client avait décidé d'aller voir son concurrent . Mais le pire arriva lorsque Drago Malefoy se présenta en milieu d'après midi devant la porte de son cabinet .<p>

" Je te sers quelque chose ? " proposa Blaise alors que Drago s'installait sur le fauteuil principal de son bureau.

Drago soupira avant de refuser la proposition de son ami , il fallait qu'il lui dise maintenant.

" Blaise il faut que je te dise quelque chose tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir " prévint-il.

Le métisse l'interrogea du regard quelque seconde avant de suivre son conseil , il avala sa salive. Drago n'était pas le genre de personne à faire paniquer pour rien , si il lui disait qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à dire , cela devait être vraiment très important.

" C'est à propos de Pansy " annonça Drago d'une voix assurée.

Tous les scénarios passèrent dans la tête de Blaise , du suicide à l'accident en passant par l'assassinat , il était persuadé qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de grave à sa femme. Si bien qu'il ouvra les yeux en grand avant de placer les mains sur son visage.

Drago vit qu'il n'avait peut être pas fait preuve de tact , connaissant Blaise il avait du penser au pire.

" Il ne lui est rien arrivé " ajouta t-il précipitamment " c'est juste que ... je sais pas comment je vais pouvoir te dire ça "

Blaise poussa un soupir de soulagement à l'annonce de Drago , cependant il restait sur ses gardes , le pire n'était pas encore arrivé.

" J'ai vu Théo samedi soir , il était mal en point et on s'est un peu disputé parce qu'il buvait beaucoup et donc je lui ai demandé si il avait un problème et il ne voulait pas répondre et ... "

" Qu'est ce que ça à voir avec Pansy ? " coupa Blaise .

Drago prit une profonde inspiration , il devait le faire , il devait lui dire , il avait trop attendu .

" Théo a eu une relation de quelques semaines avec Pansy , elle y a mit fin lundi dernier . "

Il regarda la réaction de son meilleur ami , il était figé , comme si il attendait toujours que Drago lui annonce ce qu'il avait à lui dire . Il le vit ensuite se lever , aller chercher un verre dans son armoire ainsi qu'une bouteille.

" Je devais te le dire , je me suis dit que tu ferais pareil si c'était Astoria et Pansy traverse une mauvaise passe et ... "

" ça ne lui donne pas le droit de me tromper ' coupa Blaise alors qu'il s'installait sur sa chaise de bureau un verre à la main.

" J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle m'ait fait ça , avec ce putain d'enfoiré de Théo , il est mon ami Drago , mon ami ".

" Putain , Drago il est mon ami " il répéta cette phrase une douzaine de fois , Drago ne sachant pas quoi répondre hochait la tête pour lui signifier qu'il était d'accord avec lui .Il considérait Théodore comme un inconnu , une personne qui les avait trahis alors qu'ils avaient placé toute leur confiance en lui.

Blaise ne s'était pas trompé , son lundi avait vraiment été abominable.

* * *

><p>En rentrant chez lui ce soir là après avoir bu plus de la moitié d'une bouteille , Blaise se demanda si Pansy avait fait ce qu'elle lui avait promis le matin même , aller voir une de ses amies . Il ne souhaitait pas la voir pourtant lorsqu'il la trouva sur le canapé en larmes , il sentit son cœur se briser , il lui en voulait tellement fort. Mais il avait ses torts dans cette affaire , lorsqu'il avait appris que sa femme avait perdu leur bébé , il s'était réfugié dans son travail , la laissant seule pendant des heures et des heures.<p>

Lorsqu'elle le vit , Pansy sécha ses larmes et vint à sa rencontre , il hésita pendant quelques instants , devait-il la sermonner et la quitter ? La réponse vint alors qu'il refermait ses bras autour de sa taille . Il l'aimait , il était sûr qu'elle regrettait ce qu'elle avait fait , il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner , pas maintenant et certainement pas pour qu'en profite ce bon à rien de Théodore.

C'est donc le plus naturellement possible qui lui demanda :

" Qu'est ce qui te fais pleurer ? Tu as été voir tes amies ? "

Elle releva la tête vers lui et l'embrassa doucement , c'est tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

" Je devrais y aller , mais je suis tombée sur ce catalogue que j'avais pris au magasin de vêtements de bébé et j'ai pas réussi à sortir d'ici , j'ai perdu mon bébé Blaise "

Il posa un baiser sur sa joue tout en se disant qu'il avait fait le bon choix , elle l'avait peut être trompé mais elle était bouleversée et il ne pouvait pas lui en tenir vigueur alors qu'elle venait tout juste de se rendre compte qu'elle avait perdu son enfant , leur enfant.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà un OS qui me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques temps , une personne qui m'est proche a perdu son bébé et ça m'a donné envie d'écrire sur ce sujet. N'hésitez pas à me dire s'il y a des fautes ou des incohérences . J'accepte également toutes les critiques , c'est grâce à elle que l'on peut progresser .<strong>

**Bonne après midi.**


End file.
